


Poisoning Your Boyfriend On Valentine's Day

by greekmythos



Series: #ShuAkeWeek2020 Short One-Shots [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Beta We Die as Men, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmythos/pseuds/greekmythos
Summary: "I spent a romantic evening with Goro."[OR: A small snippet of a re-imagined Valentine's Day event in the case of romancing Goro Akechi]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: #ShuAkeWeek2020 Short One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Poisoning Your Boyfriend On Valentine's Day

**[2/13 - 6:00AM]**

**Goro:** Hey it’s me, are you okay?  
I heard you just got released from the detention center.

**Akira:** Akechi?!   
Are  _ you _ okay??? 

**Goro:** Surprisingly. I didn’t expect this at all.  
I wasn’t sure if you would get these messages honestly.  
I’m fine, I’m currently at a safe place.  
Is it alright if I see you tomorrow? Just for peace of mind.

**Akira:** Of course, I would never turn you down.  
I’ll see you tomorrow, honey :)

**Goro:** Oh right…  
Please don’t expect much from me, I completely forgot it was valentine's day tomorrow.  
I apologise our first valentines are going to be like this.

**Akira:** No it’s fine.  
You being alive and well is a gift enough ♡

* * *

Akira didn’t expect to spend most of Valentines Day helping Sojiro at Leblanc.

In a sense, he is sort of glad that it ended up being busy around the cafe. Making coffee and serving curry make for a great distraction to calm his nerves while he awaits for the anticipated arrival of his boyfriend. 

Akira lightly smiles to himself, an intense feeling of warmth spreading across his chest and encapsulating his entire body at the mere thought of Goro being alive despite all the cosmic fates of the universe pointing against him. Washing the dishes with renewed vigor, he hums to himself a happy little tune as he thinks about seeing his cute little face again. 

“Oh right, today’s Valentine’s Day. No wonder there were so many guys bringing girls in here,” Sojiro offhandedly comments as the last customer leaves the store, the bells’ jingling echoing in the distance. “Don’t you have anything exciting happening? I mean, you’ve been here nearly a whole year.”

Akira can practically feel the teasing aura emitting from his father figure, rolling his eyes playfully as he continues scrubbing the curry off the plates as the elder continues to drone on, “Y’know, when I was young, hoo boy…”

_ Jingle. _

“Good evening.”   
  
The rush of adrenaline courses throughout his entire body at the sound of Goro’s voice, whipping back to see him fully dressed in his winter attire, an almost familiar scene of the events of a few days ago where he was faced with the choice of sacrificing reality or sacrificing Goro. A choice that he was so ready to mourn and grieve over for days.    
  
Now he’s living and breathing, holding a big bouquet of red roses that match the colour of his cheeks, his gaze trained on him as he lightly smiles up at him. 

He’s never been so happy to see his face, quickly shuffling over to the otherside of the counter with a bright grin plastered onto his own. Akira can see the gears in Sojiro’s head turning as he stares at the sudden company, Goro giving a quick wave to the both of them as he swiftly hands the bouquet.    
  
“Ohhh… I really should have expected this honestly. You two are always so obviously engrossed in each other, practically driving customers away with your antics,” Boss sighs while shaking his head, throwing the keys to the cafe in Akira’s direction. “Here, I’ll leave the store to you.”

The ex-thief catches them with ease, pocketing them in his jeans as Sojiro shoots them both a knowing look, an eyebrow raised as he lowers his glasses with a glint in his eyes. It sends both of them into muted hysterics, both of them turning into the shade of beetroots as the adult chuckles to himself.

“Enjoy yourselves, but also stay safe-”   
  
“ALRIGHT, GOODNIGHT!”

* * *

“...Wait, let me reaffirm this with you,” Akira starts off slowly, firmly holding Goro’s hand from across the diner table as a thinly veiled threat that he isn’t getting away from this conversation no matter how much he bats his eyelashes at him. “You were all the way in Kyoto getting help at a rehabilitation center that you used to live in with your mother. Then Sae mentioned to you that I was getting out of jail and you just immediately hopped on a train for me? Leaving behind almost everything you own and showing up to Leblanc with a bouquet of flowers just for me?”

Goro silently huffs, his reddening cheeks puffing up as he refuses to look at his amused boyfriend. He silently steams by himself before nodding twice, biting down on his bottom lip as he shoves another item towards him. 

“Here, this is for you.”   
  
It was a small neatly wrapped box, the light pink packaging shining underneath the cafe’s lights as he graciously accepts it. Akira stares at it curiously, giving it a little shake before carefully tearing at the edges under Goro’s watchful gaze. He seems more jittery than normal, fidgeting with the ends of his gloves, constantly tugging as if he’s waiting for something. 

After more careful tears, Akira is greeted to the probably the most endearing sight in his entire life.   
  
Inside laid six colourful cupcake liners, prim and uniformed as expected. What was not expected, however, were the absolute crude abominations of chocolate that laid in the middle of each one. He could barely make out that they were supposed to be heart shaped, half the chocolate crumbling from just a small shake and the other half was already partially melted. 

“I k-know I said I wasn’t getting anything,” Goro starts off shakily, his free hand clenched into a fist on the table. “But they wouldn’t let me go unless I made at least an attempt to make you something. You don’t have to eat it, I know it doesn’t look that appetising-”

“I’m gonna eat this entire thing right now,  _ are you kidding me? _ ” Akira exclaims, already popping one of the misshapen chocolates in his mouth despite his boyfriend’s desperate attempts to get him to stop.

The taste was… interesting to say the least.

Goro shakes him by the shoulders as Akira’s face pales after only just one of those damn chocolates, his hands clutching onto the sides of his shirt, “Akira, spit it out! Oh my god, do I have to call an ambulance-”   
  
The thief only shakes his head, willing himself to swallow down his chocolate and flash his boyfriend a weak yet victorious smile, “N-no need! It tastes good, Goro!”  
  
The glare he gets from his boyfriend says all, his cold words piercing straight to his soul, “Don’t lie right to my face, Akira.”  
  
“I’m not _lying_!”  


"Don't you dare eat the rest of them-"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me.  
>   
> Just wanted to get _something_ out even if it's late so I don't particularly like how I dealt with this. Probably would revisit it in the future with something more creative than whatever the heck this was supposed to be.  
>   
> Thank you for reading, I hope to do better for the other prompts.  
> 


End file.
